


Unbidden

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Darksiders III (2018), Family, Gen, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Puns & Word Play, Speculation, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: This wasn't the first time War had rode to Earth unbidden.





	Unbidden

"Sit tight, little brother."

Fury wasn't overly concerned with War being imprisoned by the Council. This was not the first time he'd rode to Earth unbidden, it was the second. The first time had not resulted in Humanity's ruin, true, but it had still taken Death, herself and Strife to stop his rampage. At least, this time she could have some fun killing demons. Besides, Death loved their little brother so much that he would do all in his power, whether sanctioned or unsanctioned, to exonerate War. What had the humans said - Death is the only certainty in life ? So it was for her, Strife and War. Death would never abandon them, for them he would ride against the White City of Heaven or the Dark Towers of Hell. And they would do the same, no matter their petty squabbles.

* * *

Click, click. The sound of heeled boots filled the tunnel to Ulthane's forge and a woman's voice said. "I heard you know where Sloth is hiding, Old One. Is it true ?"

Ulthane ignored the lass to thrust the whip stock back into the forge. It wasn't hot enough for his liking. "I don't talk while I'm working, Missy."

"Funny, you just were. This is important, Maker, I'm on a mission from the Charred Council."

He waited a few minutes then turned to see a purple haired nephilim standing across from his anvil. "So, the Council's finally getting off their arses, are they ? Took 'em long enough. The Griever's spawn and Sloth's shits are wrecking my lawn. Get out, go a ways, turn left, open the door, left again, open the second and Sloth's through the far door straight out. I might have this here whip ready by the time you come back...providing your still in one piece that is."

He'd had enough of that great ugly bug trying to invade his space, trying to force him to make weapons. After young Fury's whip he wasn't forging no more weapons on-demand for no one. Not after the debacle in the White City. Aye, he'd had enough of the Charred Council, Heaven and Hell butting into his affairs. Be glad to go back to the Forge Lands next chance he got. See how Thane, Muria and old Eideard were doing. Of course he couldn't leave out his favourite students, Alya and Valus, be good to see them, too. Stonefather's beard, but he hoped the Rider succeeded. Hell hath no fury, after all. Heh.


End file.
